Chaos deja vu
by poachedpears
Summary: This got deleted somehow! Death and rebirth of the Suzaku seishi in the Meiji era. Other danger lurks in the background. I'm kind stuck. suggestions appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Chaos Deja vu (FY/RK Crossover)  
Disclaimer: None of these Characters belong to me!  
Warning: Things may not seem as it is, keep an open mind. Also, If I could read Chinese,   
this would have been a better fic! @_@  
  
Prologue  
  
Enishi looked forlornly around him. Everywhere he looked, he saw wastes. People not willing to   
live anymore, outcasts, rubbish and dilapidated houses filled every corner of his eyesight. The   
poor living off the wastes of this land. He looked at his hand, which held his dear sister's   
diary. He had escaped from the prison and lived at where Himura had temporarily stayed. He hid   
there in crying with remorse, regretting his deed towards Himura without a fair hearing.   
  
A shadow falls over him. He looks up towards the short, squat figure. The spectacles with a   
broken lens reflected the afternoon sun. In his hand held a flute. The man brought the hand   
forward as if offering him the flute. Enishi in his confusion took it from him. He examined   
the flute. It was made out of bronze with a blue ribbon at the end. It was a beautiful flute.   
Enishi looked up to thank the old man but he had vanished.  
  
Again he looked at the flute. He did not know how to play since his child hood had been of much   
pain and suffering. He did not have time to learn how to play one. He had seen how some people   
played the flute so he'd like to try his hand on it. Covering all of the holes except the first   
one, he blew into the musical instrument. A sweet note came out of it, engulfing him whole in   
the sound. Unconciously, he began to blow a piece he somehow knew as if he had played all his   
life.   
  
The song was a slow and ominous piece. A sense of sadness and loss filled him as he began to see   
visions of his sister. She seemed to be happy despite his predicament. He remembered the good   
times he had with his sister. As the song played on, he saw memories that he didn't remember but   
knew of.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Aniki! Aniki! I found you at last! I want to show you something!" The owner of the voice was a   
sandy haired boy, which he knew was his brother. The boy searched his pockets as if he misplaced   
something. Finally, his hands revealed a small flute. "I got this at the market yesterday. Can   
you please teach me how to blow it?"   
  
He smiled at his brother. And began teaching him how.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Enishi smiled at the thought. He knew this scene very well. His sister had helped him to learn   
to read and write. He closed his eyes and continued to blow the flute.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Aniki! Help me! Save me!" The boy was back in his mind. He was clinging with all his might on a  
branch. It seems that he had actually reached to the top of the tree but was now too afraid to   
get down.   
  
"Shun hang on!" He shouted. He climbed up towards his brother. The boy was now crying hard. His   
face white from fear and body trembling. He reached his hand out to his brother. "Shun, grab my   
hand. I'll lead you down." He said patiently. Shun shook his head violently. There was no way   
was he going to let go.   
  
After a lot of persuasion from him, Shun finally relented and took hold of his brother's hand.   
Edging towards the trunk, he then hugged his brother tightly. Slowly, they made the way down.   
Shun thanked his brother and promises that he would never do that again.   
*~*~*~*~*  
Enishi smiled at the hilariousness of the situation. He continued blowing. Leaning against the   
wall, he blew the last few notes of the song. His right shoulder began to glow blue and to those   
who were present, they saw to distinctive sign of "ko".   
  
He opened his eyes, squinting as he had had his eyes closed for quite a while. A fuzzy figure   
was standing in front of him. After a while, his vision cleared to reveal a very familiar   
figure. He stared with shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes   
to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. The figure was still there and was as real as it can   
be because it was hugging him. He couldn't do anything but murmur a single word.  
  
"Oneechan!"  



	2. Just another day at the dojo, OR not...

Disclaimers: Okay, the characters do not belong to me, no da! So don't sue me.  
Warnings: My mindblock finally lifted and THIS came out. A short one   
in fact. I don't know but some characters may be OOC. Comments pls!  
  
Chapter 1: Just another at the dojo, OR not..  
  
The great god of the South, Suzaku, watches over the Land of the Rising  
Sun where his seishis were reincarnated. The Seishis are once again   
needed for their assistance in saving the earth. That time was here   
once again. Flapping his wings, Suzaku said, "Wake up, my sichiseishi,   
The time is here. Rise and shine and serve your God and Country!"  
  
A flutter of reddish gold floats over Tokyo. The slumbering Yahiko   
wakes up from his beauty sleep, wondering why he was suddenly roused.   
Sleep was suddenly taken from his mind when he saw the glittering   
particles land over the Dojo, seeping through the walls, into the   
ground. He narrowed his eyes and looked up to the sky looking for   
something that wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Suzaku is back. I must find the others soon." he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A portion of the glittering dust flies over long distances at night to   
Kyoto, where it settles it self over the Aoiya. Hiko, not able to sleep,   
watches in amusement as the red particles land on him and Shinomori   
Aoshi. He knew that danger was imminent and they had to go and find the   
rest. He was glad, though, that the load has lessened by one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko! Wake up!!!!" Kaoru shouts at his ear. It seemed that   
the boy had slept at the porch last night. Yahiko was sleeping quite   
soundly, ignoring the shouts at his ear with a flick of his hand,   
mumbling something that sounded like, "Go away!!! I wanna sleep   
somemore!" He snuggled inwards, forming a fetal position.   
  
Sano handed her a pail, which she promptly dumps over Yahiko with an   
evil grin. Yahiko wakes up sputtering from the cold water. After a few   
squabbles and name calling from Yahiko and Kaoru, they both stopped by   
a call from Kenshin telling them that breakfast was ready.  
  
Breakfast was its usual affair with Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano fighting   
over the food. Kenshin smiled at them in his usual demeanor. Everything  
was going as it was when IT suddenly happened.   
  
An explosion rocked the building, as if a terrible earthquake happened.  
All inside the room choked from smoked emitted from the burning wall.   
Through the now-present hole, Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano saw a crazed   
Katsu with someone that resembled Yutarou standing outside. Katsu was   
laughing evilly while smiling a skin-crawling smile. He had a   
struggling Yahiko over his shoulder. Yutarou lighted another bomb   
before throwing it to the building.   
  
Kenshin as quickly as he could, drew his sakabatou and extinguished   
the fuse. Sanosuke and Kaoru ran outside preparing to fight. All three   
were unwilling to fight their friend, but they had to save Yahiko.   
Taking a defensive stance at either side of Kenshin, they both waited   
for the time.   
  
Katsu took out what seemed like a clamshell from his pocket and recited  
a spell. Yotarou and Katsu vanished from their sight. A pink, thick   
mist surrounded the three fighters. The mist felt heavy in their lungs.  
The more they tried to breathe, they felt that they were only choking   
themselves more. Slowly, one by one dropped in a dead faint.   
  
Kenshin peered through misty eyes, battling the overcoming blackness.   
Through the mists, he saw Yutarou raising his arm shouting something.   
Suddenly, an immense electric shock racked his body. When it finished,   
his body was convulsing with pain. He heard a spell being muttered   
before he succumbed to the darkness.  
  
  



End file.
